


La revelación de Shaka

by Tatix



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatix/pseuds/Tatix
Summary: Después de la última guerra y gracias a la intervención de Athena, los caballeros fueron perdonados y revividos. Son tiempos de paz, pero por alguna razón Shaka trata de mantener la distancia con Mu.





	La revelación de Shaka

* * *

 

Después de la última guerra, Athena habló con su padre Zeus y consiguió que sus guerreros fueran perdonados y revividos. Se acordó que los Caballeros de Bronce regresaran a Japón y que el resto ocupara sus lugares correspondientes en el Santuario. Era un período de paz y el tiempo parecía transcurrir despacio. Seguir la rutina diaria de entrenamiento con alguna que otra escapada a los pueblos cercanos, era lo habitual en estos días.

Mu acababa de tener una reunión con el Patriarca y descendía por las escaleras de las doce Casas, informando a cada uno de sus compañeros el comunicado de Shion. Conforme se acercaba a la Casa de Virgo notaba como su cuerpo se iba tensando. Conversar con el guardián de la sexta Casa últimamente se había convertido en algo desagradable y Mu no entendía bien cual podía ser la causa. Son amigos desde que llegaron al Santuario siendo pequeños, han tenido muchas conversaciones de cualquier tipo de tema y siempre se han entendido de maravilla. Incluso Aries empezaba a sentir por Virgo algo más que una amistad, pero por alguna razón ahora apenas si podía hablar con Shaka y cuando lo hacia siempre acababa la cosa mal.

El pelilila entró en la sexta Casa y al poco de internarse en ella, se encontró cara a cara con su dueño mientras meditaba sentado en el suelo con la posición de Loto.

\- Buenos días, Shaka -Mu espero pacientemente durante unos instantes antes de que Shaka le contestara.

\- Estoy meditando guardián de Aries. ¿A que se debe esta interrupción? -finalmente respondió sin ocultar su enfado. Es como si su sola presencia le causara irritación. Mu suspiro resignado.

\- Shaka… ¿Por qué insistes en dirigirte a mi como si fuera un extraño? ¿Ya no somos amigos? -Mu se silenció por un momento esperando a que Shaka hablara, pero como no lo hacía continuó preguntándole, en un intento de hacer reaccionar a su compañero- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado entre nosotros? Recuerdo todas las veces que hemos estado juntos, estudiando las estrellas, teniendo conversaciones filosóficas, los largos paseos a orillas del mar… -Mu recordó el olor del mar y lo hermoso que se veía el rostro de Shaka al atardecer. Como el rubio seguía sin pronunciar palabra, el pelilila al final le dijo el comunicado de Shion- El Patriarca quiere vernos a todos en el entrenamiento de hoy para evaluarnos.

\- ¿Y has esperado hasta ahora para decírmelo?

Virgo se levantó del suelo y se fue dejando a Aries. Éste último tenia una expresión seria y veía como quién fue su mejor amigo se alejaba impasible, sin siquiera mirar atrás. Una gran pesadumbre se adueñó de él.

 

*********

 

Más tarde, en el área de entrenamiento, Mu y Saga están realizando un combate. Mu recibe varios golpes sin lograr esquivar los ataques del griego y justo cuando éste último le iba a asestar un puñetazo en la cara, no supo rechazar el ataque y se limitó a cerrar los ojos, esperando recibir el impacto, pero éste no llegó. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y vio el puño de Saga a pocos centímetros de su nariz.

\- No estas concentrado, así no podemos entrenar -dijo el griego deteniendo el combate. Ambos salieron de la arena para que fuera ocupada por los integrantes del siguiente turno.

\- Te pido disculpas Saga, no me siento con ánimo de entrenar -Mu caminaba cabizbajo. Llegaron donde había una enorme piedra y se sentaron en ella.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? -a la pregunta del griego, Mu reflexionó por un momento si decirle o no la verdad. Al final decidió contárselo, a medias.

\- Creo que estoy enamorado de una persona que ahora no quiere verme.

\- Vaya, un caso de amor no correspondido -de pronto, a Saga le vino a la mente su amado hermano y lo mucho que anhelaba sus abrazos, sus caricias, especialmente por la noche. Añoraba mucho su compañía y sintió un apretón en su pecho al recordar que el lugar de Kanon era el Santuario de Poseidón como Dragón Marino. Sus encuentros eran furtivos y ocasionales, igual que antes… Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Los recuerdos de antaño eran demasiado dolorosos para él. Consideró injusta la decisión que tomaron los Dioses con su gemelo.

Le echaba tanto de menos…

Mu percibió la turbación del mayor y le miró preocupado.

\- ¿Saga? ¿Qué te pasa?

\- El amor duele, ya es hora de que lo sepas -le soltó Géminis con tono irascible.

Mu se quedó mirando al griego. No se esperó que le hablara así de pronto, aunque ciertamente no debería sorprenderle. Desde que fueron revividos, Saga solía estar malhumorado. Mu podía sentir el sufrimiento del griego. Le pudo la curiosidad y utilizó sus poderes mentales para entrar en la mente de Géminis y ver que era lo que le afligía tanto. Descubrió que también amaba a alguien, le extrañaba con una fuerte intensidad y lo mantenía en secreto que guardaba celosamente. Indagó un poco más y una figura oscura comenzó a formarse ante sus ojos. La silueta tomó la forma de un hombre alto, de complexión atlética, con largos cabellos…

De pronto la visión fue interrumpida porque el dueño se percató de la intrusión.

“¡Sal de mi mente!” con un potente impulso de energía, Géminis expulsó a Aries del interior de su cabeza.

\- Lo… lo siento, solo quería… -Mu aún estaba aturdido por la ráfaga de energía que recibió. Saga era una de las mentes más fuertes que ha conocido.

\- Como vuelvas a hacerlo te arrepentirás -el griego le advirtió muy seriamente antes de levantarse e irse. 

 

*********

 

Mu estaba sentado en las gradas, pensativo, sin percatarse que alguien se acercó a él.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí solo Mu? -el aludido levantó el rostro y vio a un sonriente Aioros a su lado- yo estoy esperando a Shura, si quieres vente con nosotros que vamos a mi Casa y nos tomamos unas copas de vino.

\- No es necesario, pero agradezco tu invitación -Aries declino la proposición del griego y en ese momento llegó Shura.

\- Ya podemos irnos Aioros -dijo Capricornio. Sagitario le paso el brazo por los hombros de Aries y miró a su pareja para que le apoyara.

\- Hey, Shura, ¿a qué Mu le sentaría bien un poco de vino con una charla entre amigos?

\- Yo no creo que…

\- Mu, Aioros tiene razón -intervino el español interrumpiendo lo que iba a ser otra negativa por parte del pelilila- Tienes cara de necesitar una copa de vino.

La mirada esmeralda de Aries fue de Shura a Aioros y esbozó una sonrisa. Pasar un rato con la encantadora pareja haría que se le pasara el mal trago que tuvo antes con Géminis y Virgo. Por un momento observó a ambos y les envidio de forma sana.

Deseaba tanto que su relación con Shaka fuera igual de buena como la de Sagitario y Capricornio.

\- Bien, si insistís, acepto la invitación.

\- ¡Fantástico! -el castaño le dio un golpe amigable en el hombro y se puso en pie- venga, vámonos.

 

*********

 

Shaka estaba meditando en la sexta Casa hasta que una voz rompió el silencio que reinaba en el lugar.

\- Amas a Mu, ¿verdad? -Afrodita apareció de la oscuridad y se puso delante de Virgo.

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia -replicó Shaka molesto.

\- Oh, vamos, querido, se ve a kilómetros de distancia. Si hay dos cosas que entiendo bastante bien son la belleza y el amor.

\- Eres un Caballero de Athena y todo el amor y la devoción que puedas sentir se lo has de dedicar a la Diosa -ante el comentario, Piscis soltó una carcajada.

\- El amor que siento por Athena es diferente al que me estoy refiriendo ahora. Si la amara como mujer y quisiera tener un romance con ella, estaría en un serio aprieto -Shaka abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada celeste hacia Piscis sintiéndose contrariado.

\- Considero que no deberíamos sentir ese tipo de amor.

\- El amor que estas rechazando es precisamente uno de los sentimientos que promueve Athena y es lo que hace que la vida valga la pena -la mirada de Shaka se amplió. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Afrodita antes de proseguir- Que yo sepa, somos de carne y hueso, no estamos hechos de piedra. Mu es un hombre íntegro, pacífico, con una madurez y una sabiduría digna de un gran maestro. Conozco a pocos hombres así y sería una persona apropiada con la que descubrir ese sentimiento llamado amor. Si insistes en rechazarlo no creo que vuelvas a conocer en esta vida a un hombre con semejantes cualidades.

Afrodita se fue caminando erguido y con pasos firmes, dejando un agradable olor a rosas en el ambiente. Virgo bufó molesto al ver el suelo lleno de pétalos. Luego tendrá que recogerlos. Allá donde iba Piscis dejaba un camino de pétalos tras de sí, era su firma personal. Comenzó a rememorar las palabras de la reciente conversación y éstas le hicieron reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos.

Los mismos que sentía cada vez que el Caballero de Aries estaba cerca suyo o lo que afloraba en su interior al pensar en él, o con solo oír su nombre…

 

*********

 

Ya había anochecido cuando Mu salía de la Casa de Sagitario y descendía las escaleras que le conducían hasta su Casa. Como de costumbre, su cuerpo se tensó al entrar en la Sexta Casa y se detuvo al encontrarse con Shaka. El rubio meditaba en la posición de Loto. Con lo que Mu no contaba es que Shaka desviara el rostro en su dirección y abriera los ojos, revelando su celeste mirada dirigida hacia el guardián de Aries.

Por un momento, Mu se perdió en esos maravillosos ojos azules como el cielo, pero en seguida salió de su ensimismamiento y comenzó a caminar a pasos ligeros.

\- Ya me marcho, no quiero incomodarte.

\- Mu, espera -al oír la voz de Shaka se detuvo- Tengo algo importante que decirte.

Ahora sí que se quedó atónito. El muviano se giró para estar frente al hindú con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

\- Dime.

Siempre he tenido claro cuales son mis principios y mis deberes, pero últimamente se me han despertado unos sentimientos que me negaba sentir porque creía que no eran apropiados. Me he centrado tanto en la iluminación y en mi deber como Caballero que por un tiempo he olvidado que también soy un ser humano. Uno que se ha enamorado de su mejor amigo. Creía que no era correcto, pero después de reflexionar me he dado cuenta de que estaba equivocado -Mu no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¡Shaka le estaba declarando su amor! De solo pensarlo su corazón comenzó a latir con más rapidez y sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban.

\- Shaka, yo…

\- Espera -le interrumpió- primero escucha lo que tengo que decirte -el pelilila aceptó con un gesto y el rubio prosiguió- Durante todos estos años he ido adquiriendo un amplio conocimiento sobre muchos temas, sin embargo, aún desconozco el amor y me gustaría realizar este aprendizaje contigo. Sé que desde hace unos meses no me he comportado bien y estás en tú derecho a estar enfadado. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme -conmovido, el muviano asintió con la cabeza y le comenzaron a salir las lágrimas.

\- Por supuesto que te perdono.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, sintiendo a través del agradable contacto el mutuo cariño que se procesaban. El abrazo se mantuvo por largos minutos, hasta que lentamente separaron un poco sus rostros y la mirada cerúlea se encontró con la esmeralda. Ambas brillaban con deseo. Acercaron los labios y éstos se unieron en un beso suave, al principio, que poco a poco se volvió apasionado. El beso hizo desaparecer el mundo que les rodeaba y reconcilió a dos almas gemelas.

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
